ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: 2012 Awaits!
(December 12, 2009. Intho is talking to someone on his cell-phone as he enters the hotel room in Alvear Tower and finds Daala and the other girls.) * Intho: (On his cell phone) Have the jet fueled and ready. I want to be in the air as soon as possible. * Daala: Hey. I hope your bird's got some serious lift, 'cause this thing weighs a ton. Aren't you packed yet? Where's your stuff? * Intho: Daala, um... * Glema: Don't even think about saying what I think you're gonna say. * Intho: I'm sorry. I, um, I have to go away on business. (Daala is crushed but is not giving up.) * Gaale: Postpone it. * Intho: It's not that simple. * Sejen: Nothing with you ever is. You're like two completely different people. There's the charming, romantic guy that I fell in love with, and then there's this other guy who can't stick around in one place long enough to see what he's missing. * Intho: Ever since my dad became an actor... I've jumped around from city to city, from continent to continent. Andin all those years, not once have I regretted leaving anyone. But then I met you. * Jeash: Then, stay. * Intho: I can't. Because there are more important things in this world than what I want and what I love. I hope someday I can explain why. * Halei: Don't expect me to be waiting around for that when you get back. * Intho: Adluk will not coming back in 2012. At least not anytime soon. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. * Padwy: Well, you finally got around to it anyway, didn't you? * Intho: This is it... the moment, right? The moment that I'm gonna regret for the rest of my life, isn't it? * Daala: Yes. kisses him, then turns to leave. (The scene cuts to Huxley's manor in Grouchland. Brainiac is with the injured Spectre.) * Brainiac: Arnie the Argentinosaurus gone. He escaped. A multi-million-dollar installation destroyed. 33.1 irrevocably compromised. But at least you found out, Spectre, the jolly Marvel archer and his extraordinary cohorts -- they're not your run-of-the-mill adversaries. * Spectre: Which is exactly why we have to continue with 33.1. If terrorists like Hadan are recruiting people with abilities, the only way to protect freedom and democracy is to fight fire with fire. * Brainiac: Freedom and democracy? Well, I hadn't realized your goals were quite so lofty. * Spectre: Well, there's a lot that escapes your attention in your declining years, Dad, but not mine. The security footage from the Ridge Facility was destroyed. However, several guards describe one of Hawkeye's men as someone that sounded remarkably like Lamar. * Brainiac: Lamar? Impossible. * Spectre: A word that always seems to popup when talking about him, doesn't it? * Brainiac: Spectre, it was not Lamar. * Spectre: How can you be so sure? * Brainiac: Because I was having dinner with him last night when all this happened. Martha made pot roast with new potatoes and tiny little baby carrots. It was delicious. Lamar... Lamar had three helpings. Don't worry, Spectre. You still have plenty of enemies out there plotting your downfall. (In the park, Lamar and his team are united as they prepare for the future.) * Padwy: Okay. Thanks. So, Argentina is running with the story that a gas explosion destroyed the "vacant" SSP-Corp building down by the docks. * Lydav: Vacant? Looks like the Spectre cover-up machine is in full swing. * Laura the Giganotosaurus: Well, at least we got Boyan out before Spectre ran him into an early grave. * Boyan: Come on. No worries. I had plenty of juice left. * Adluk: Could have fooled me, the way you cleaned out Daala's fridge. * Boyan: That's 'cause I like to stay fuelled up. Just in case I need to, uh, spring into action. * Kefra: I still have a boyfriend. * Boyan: Yeah. Well, a man can dream, can't he? * Eljam: Now you know why we call him Impulse. * Lamar: Boyan, Hadan, Adluk and Eljam. What do you guys call your team? * Boyan: I don't know. I've been thinking that we need something cool. We need something like, uh -- like, uh -- * Hadan: I was thinking about something with the word "Justice" in it. After all, that's what Spectre is gonna get a big dose of. Eljam and Adluk were able to hack into the 33.1 mainframe before we blew the building. * Kefra: That was your other mission. * Adluk: Haven't met the computer yet I couldn't crack wide open. * Bryal: What did you guys find out? * Eljam: That Spectre isn't satisfied playing in his own backyard anymore. * Hadan: SSP-Corp is starting up divisions of 33.1 all across the globe. Wherever there's evidence of people with abilities, there'll be laboratories to do experiments on them. * Bryal: We can't let that happen. * Hadan: We won't. Guys, our next target is Minneapolis, Minnesota. You guys know the drill. Wheels up in 30 minutes. Get your gear. * Boyan: You coming, amigo? * Eljam: Yeah. You got to come with us, man. * Adluk: We could use the big guns. * Hadan: They're right, you know -- you'd be a major asset to the team. * Lamar: I want to be a part of this, guys. I really do. * Hadan: But... * Bryal: That problem I told you about -- the one that I caused -- I have to take care of that first. * Hadan: This isn't the end of the story, Lamar. shake hands. This is just the beginning. Kefra. Come on, guys. Let's go save the world. (And they leave the city, leaving Lamar, Laura and Arnie behind.) * Arnie the Argentinosaurus: You have some pretty amazing friends, Lamar. * Lamar: Yeah. I do. (And the movie cuts to black with the words: THE END, followed by the credits.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Jurassic Combat League 3: Giganotosaurus vs. Argentinosaurus